Ice Demon
by inuyuyurrk
Summary: Kag finds out she has another brother and more. This a YYHINU xover. Read to find out more!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything!! So don't ask!  
  
Sum: The Spirit Detectives are sent to find Kagome. She is not who she thinks she is. Her mother has things to explain and Kagome has another brother! This all takes place after the final battle with Naraku and before the second Dark Tournament.  
  
Ok this I think is way different from any other fic.. at least all the ones that I have read. This is a really long chapter so it will be a while before I update it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There a demon stood facing another demo in the shadows. The man that you could see had a black cloak on all that was visible was his blue hair.  
  
"You are going to join us that is if you don't want your sister to suffer." The demon in the shadows evilly chucked at the cloaked demon. You could feel the temperature drop. The other demon was that of ice. He was now mad that he dare threaten his family.  
  
"How did you find her?" he growled  
  
"That is my little secret. Agree and we won't hurt her." The cloaked demon nodded and said, "I agree as long as you leave her alone."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Kagome I need to speak with you a moment." A woman said to the girl as she walked into the house.  
  
"Sure mom. What do you want to talk about?" She sat down beside her mom on the couch. Her mother then looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Kagome you are an ice demon." 'THUNK' Kagome fainted and fell to the floor. Her mother looked down to her daughter thinking that this maybe harder than she thought.  
  
"Argg. What happened?" Kagome asked while holding her head.  
  
"You fainted after I told you were a demon dear." Her mother said while helping her up.  
  
"Then why do I look and smell human?" she asked thinking of all the times InuYasha complained about her scent.  
  
"Your father and I put a concealing spell on you. There is more though. You have an elder half brother. He is in the Makai though." She looked at her daughter's confused and excited face.  
  
"The Makai is the demon realm, Nigenkai is the realm we are in now, and the Spirit realm is obviously the realm of the spirits." She explained.  
  
"So who is my brother?" Kagome asked with all over joy.  
  
"I don't know his name. He is somewhere in the Makai though." She told her daughter and watched her face drop then light back up.  
  
"When do I get to see him? When do I get to see what I really look like? When do I get to train?" Her mother raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"First I don't know when you will see him. You will be training as soon starting tomorrow, and I can teach you now how to use the concealing spell." Kagome nodded her head energetically.  
  
When she finally learned to remove her concealing spell she looked into the mirror at herself. Kagome now had light blue hair with her usual hair color as highlights. Her eyes were now a frosty blue with red swirls. She had shrunk a few inches and now had claws and fangs. All in all she looked.. HOT!  
  
Two Months Later  
  
"Yo toddler what is it now?" asked a boy in green. The 'toddlers' face was red.  
  
"I am not a toddler, Yusuke! The Dark Tournament is starting in a few months and I found you a new team member." Koenma said and in his mind was thinking 'Just haven't asked her yet'.  
  
"So who is it and when do we meet him? Yusuke asked  
  
"Hehe.. Well it's a she and I need you guys to go and ask her." Koenma said as he hid behind Botan as Yusuke glared at him.  
  
"Koenma sir does that mean you haven't asked her?" a boy with red hair and green eyes asked.  
  
"Yes Kurama that is what it means. When you get to her tell her we can find her brother for her if she joins." Koenma said as he pulled out a remote.  
  
"This is what she looks like in her human form." He said as his screen showed a picture of a girl with midnight black hair and brow eyes. There was no denying she was beautiful. Then he flipped to her demon form. The boys eyes where bulging out. She was drop dead gorgeous! You could see the red start to seep into the demons eyes. Koenma decided to change the picture then to her shrine. "That was her demon for and this is where she lives. She is an ice demon." Koenma explained how she just found out and of all the training she has done.  
  
"So what do you think?" Koenma asked excitedly.  
  
"If she is as good as you say then I have no problems." Kurama sated  
  
"You can't ask a girl to fight." Kuwabara said  
  
"Whatever. As long as I get to test her out." Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei had to say. Even though he was eager to test her fighting skills out as well.  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome was in the forest behind her house training. She had mastered her ice abilities, swordsmanship, archery, and concealed weapons. At that point she was practicing channeling her powers into her daggers.  
  
Kagome threw four daggers and at once they hit its target. She then heard arguing and looked to her right with four more daggers in each hand.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked in a cool voice. The temperature around the group started to drop slightly.  
  
"Miss Kagome we come to ask for you to join us in a tournament." The red head said  
  
"How do you know me?" she asked  
  
"Our boss sent us he is Prince Koenma of Spirit World. He said he could find your brother if you join us." The same boy spoke.  
  
"Fine, I will join then. Tell who you are though."  
  
"Sorry, I am Kurama." He said with a bow. He then looked over to Hiei. "He is"  
  
"Hiei" Hiei said to the shock of the other boys.  
  
"Yo, Yusuke."  
  
"I am the great Kuwabara. Will you be my girlfriend?" At this comment there were two growls heard on was from Kagome.  
  
"I think maybe.... HELL NO!" she yelled at his as she punched him in the face. He flew back into a tree unconscious.  
  
"Oops. Didn't mean to hit him so hard." She said sheepishly. Yusuke was on the floor laughing, Hiei was smirking and Kurama was chuckling a bit.  
  
When Kuwabara finally regained consciousness they decided to see just how good she was. She fought Kurama first. They started out hand to hand then went to there other techniques. Kagome ended it with a katana to Kurama's neck. To say they were shocked would not suffice. They all admitted she was good.  
  
"Who next?" Kagome asked with enthusiasm. They all had a sweat drop. She was defiantly an energetic one.  
  
"Lets see how do against me." Yusuke said as he walked forward. Kagome smirked and they began.  
  
Yusuke got a punch in after five minutes of trying he was beginning to get frustrated. When she was dealt that blow they all thought she would be out, she proved them wrong. She only stumbled back a little taking advantage of his distraction she herself threw him a blow. He went flying back and crashed into a tree.  
  
Yusuke got up with wide eyes. He had no idea she could that hard. He powered up his spirit gun and aimed. The others watched with wide eyes. The amount of power he was using was sure to cause a lot of damage if not kill her. Kagome just looked at him with no fear but determination.  
  
He fired it at her. She stood there as it came and the next thing they knew there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared they all turned to where Kagome once stood but she wasn't there.  
  
"Yusuke you killed her!" yelled Kuwabara as they all glared at Yusuke. That was till they heard a giggle. They looked around and didn't see anyone. When they turned back to Yusuke they were shocked that he was pined to a tree by two arrows. That was when Kagome walked over to him.  
  
"I win!" she said happily. She then pulled the ice arrows and release Yusuke. They were shocked, she was better than Koenma told them. She was also still filled with energy after fighting the other two.  
  
"Is that all or do I still have to prove myself?" Kagome asked. The three boys looked over to Hiei. He was unsheathing his katana when Botan popped up.  
  
"Hello boys! Did you ask her yet?" Botan asked in her usual cheerful voice. They all nodded and pointed behind her. When she turned around Kagome was looking at her looking like she was about to attack. She then spoke.  
  
"You should really watch where you decide to show up. I would say you might die but I guess you're not really living." She then turned to Hiei. "Finish this later Hiei?" He nodded after the shock of her knowing about Botan wore off.  
  
"H-How did you know?" Botan asked  
  
"That's easy your aura is that off death." Kagome said like it was so obvious.  
  
"Anyway what did you want Botan?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Koenma wants you to bring Kagome to meet him is she agreed." She said and opened a portal. They all started to walk in. Kagome stood next to the portal looking at suspiciously. Hiei rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the waist and went through.  
  
When Hiei and Kagome got to Koenma's office Hiei set her down. She looked up at him with a red face.  
  
"How dare you pick me up and bring me here without asking!" she yelled at him. She smirked as he flinched from the volume. She then looked around the room and spotted a toddler.  
  
Kagome ran over to Koenma and picked him up cuddling him to her chest. Yusuke and Kuwabara where laughing at the sight. Koenma had a lecherous grin and was enjoying himself until he saw the glare that Hiei, Kurama, and Botan were giving him not to mention the growls.  
  
Koenma changed into his teenage form. When he did this though he knocked Kagome down and he went with her. Now he was on top of her and Hiei was growling got louder.  
  
'SMACK' "Pervert!" Kagome screeched as she pushed him off of her. Botan helped her off the floor.  
  
"Sorry about that miss Kagome. I am Prince Koenma." He said with a slight bow and a cherry red face. Kagome gave a bow as well and muttered a 'sorry'.  
  
"Yes well I have talked to the King of Makai and he has agreed to help train you since one of his enemies are going to compete in this year's tournament. You have one hour to pack before Botan comes to get you." With that they all stepped through separate portals leading them to there home.  
  
"Koenma sir, why didn't you tell them why he really agreed?" Botan asked after they were alone. "He asked me not to." Koenma said wondering why he would want it kept from them.  
  
HOUR LATER  
  
Botan had everyone together in front of a huge castle in Makai. Kagome looked at it with recognition. (Botan is not with them.)  
  
"This place seems familiar." She said to no one in particular they all hear though. That was when the doors opened and two cheetah youkai showed them in.  
  
"We will show you to your rooms. Then you are to prepare for dinner. A servant will be at our door in an hour." One of the youkai said as they lead them to there rooms.  
  
"Lady Kagome we were told this room is for you." With confused looks to the others she went in and prepared. She was shocked this was the exact room she had Sesshomaru's castle. Was he still the lord of this castle? She shrugged and continued to getting ready.  
  
WITH THE BOYS  
  
"I wonder why Kagome's room is far from all of ours." Kuwabara asked. They shrugged and continued on to there rooms. All the boys rooms where close together. They all decided to talk about recent events.  
  
"So do you think she is good enough for the tournament?" Kuwabara asked. They all looked at him with a look that says 'she sure is hell is better than you'.  
  
"So what is the King of Makai like?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He is the most feared demon there is, cold and never shows emotions." Kurama answered.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
The boys where being led to the Kagome's room, she came out wearing a white silk kimono with a blue crescent moon on the back.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Kurama asked. It had been over two hundred years since he or rather Youka had seen silk like that.  
  
"An old friend gave it to me." She replied as she skipped ahead of them. They were all wondering how she knew where to go.  
  
When they got to the doors leading to the dining room the two servants opened the door to reveal the demon lord in all his glory at on end of the table. He looked up at them, the boys all noticed that he stared at Kagome and she back at him.  
  
HIEI POV  
  
Why is he staring at her? I can't help but feel a bit jealous; I also noticed the fox thinking the same things as I. Why do I even care if he likes her or if she likes him? Stupid onna making me feel things for her.  
  
REG POV  
  
Kagome looked completely shocked. Her legs were starting to feel heavy. She was staring at him as if he was going to vanish any minute.  
  
"Sesshy!" she finally yelled and ran at him. The other boys ran after her trying to stop her in fear of what he may do to her for calling him that as well as touching him. They stopped when they heard him growl a warning at them. Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The others stood there in shock as he returned her hug.  
  
"It is good to see you again as well Kagome." Sesshomaru said. The boys were shocked he was showing emotions to her, not only that he was kind, gentle, and loving to her.  
  
"I missed you too. How is everyone else? Is Shippo here?" As if on cue the doors burst open.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
"Lady Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Everyone turned to the door to see four adult youkai and four young ones running at Kagome.  
  
"Shippo! Sango! Miroku! Rin!" Kagome yelled as she was tackled to the floor. Sesshomaru motioned for them to rise off of her.  
  
"We missed you so much." The older youkai said  
  
"Um Kagome who are they?" Kurama asked. Kagome looked over at them just remembering that they where there.  
  
"Sorry. This is Sango, her husband Miroku, and this is my adopted son Shippo." She then looked at Sango. "I believe these are all of yours?" Kagome asked motioning to the kids clinging to her.  
  
"Oh sorry, kids this is your Aunt Kagome as you know, Kagome this is Shindo, Kohaku, Sakura, and Kagome." Sango said pointing each out. Kagome leaned down and they all enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Lady Kagome. Who are your friends?" Miroku asked  
  
"Oh this is Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabaka." Her new name for Kuwabara earned giggles from the kids, chuckling from almost everyone else, and Hiei and Sesshomaru just smirked.  
  
"Where is Inu?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"He will be here later." He told her softly.  
  
"Why are you only nice to her and Rin?" Shippo complained. It earned him a glare for Sesshy.  
  
"Hey guys how did you become youkai?" asked Kagome almost everyone fell over anime style. Everyone thinking, 'That should have been the first question'.  
  
"The wish was for all of us to be together again. When you left we became youkai so that we would live long enough to fulfill the wish." Sango said happily. Everyone was now seated. The order was Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kagome there was an empty seat between Yusuke and Kurama. The children had there own table.  
  
They were all starting there meal when the doors opened again. In stepped another Inu hanyou.  
  
"Feh where's the wench?" He asked looking around at the table.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. It may have been 500 years for him but not her. "You know my name so use it!" The table was full of laughter at seeing him make a crater from a single word. They went silent again as he got up.  
  
"Fine." He said and went to sit by her only to find another demon there. InuYasha growled and glared at the other demon.  
  
"InuYasha sit in the open seat you big baby!" Sango said pointing to the seat between Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"Feh" he sat down in the open seat.  
  
Sesshomaru had amusement in his eyes. All of them from the past thought Kagome deserved better and where pleased to see that Hiei didn't even budge an inch. Sango was the most pleased she had a scary, evil smirk. Kagome saw it and started to get nervous.  
  
"Sesshy, why did you offer to train us?" Kagome asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"I heard that you were joining them in the tournament and I couldn't let weaklings take my little sister to that tournament." He said and was amused at the reactions of the boys. None of them had the guts to argue but the looks and grumbling was another thing.  
  
"I guess so. I mean I did beat four of them and I just found out I was a youkai a couple of months ago. I think that training with you when I was human helped a lot." Kagome said with a big smile. InuYasha and Sango laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked  
  
"Which three and did you loose to the other?" Miroku asked with an amused smirk from the way the boys were turning slightly red from embarrassment.  
  
"I actually accidentally knocked out Kuwabara, and then I beat Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei and I were interrupted before we got started."  
  
"HAHAHA!! The great Urameshi that won last years tournament lost to a weak girl!" Inu laughed not realizing all the demons in the room where growling at him.  
  
"InuYasha I can't believe you would say that, since all I have to do to beat you is say one word." Kagome said in a way to sweet voice as they entered the dojo. "SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
Laughter filled the room. Kagome then looked at Hiei and smirked he did the same.  
  
"Shall we?" she asked  
  
"Hn." With that he ran at her with his sword drawn.  
  
The others watch in awe. They were to fast for most in the room to follow. Then everything stopped. Kagome had her blade at Hiei's neck and he had his pointed at her heart.  
  
"Wow! Kagome you've gotten good." Sango said as she ran up to her sisterly figure.  
  
"Thanks! Draw?" He nodded and they both removed there swords.  
  
"Feh I could still beat her." InuYasha said. Kagome raised a brow and had an evil look on her face. All occupants of the room backed away.  
  
"Let's see about that Inu. The only rules are no hurting anyone not in this fight." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh" With that they started. Inu was loosing bad so he decided to pull out tetsaiga, the only problem is it didn't transform. Kagome then threw eight daggers at him successfully pinning him to the wall.  
  
"I win!" she said as she danced in front of Inu. Sango, Shippo, Rin, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all on the floor laughing at her antics and the look on Inu's face. The others had entertainment dancing in there eyes and a smirk across there face.  
  
"So Sesshy what do I do while you train them?" Kagome asked while releasing InuYasha.  
  
"You will help me train them and practice." He answered. She nodded and so began the training from hell for two months.  
  
TWO MOTHS LATER SOMEWHERE  
  
A cloaked figure was staring out at the sky thinking about his sister when a man walked up to him. He had purple hair with white framing his face, his eyes were lavender.  
  
"We leave in the morning be ready." He had an evil smirk across his face. "There will be a surprise there for you during the tournament." he said and walked off. Leaving the other demon to ponder what the hell he meant by that. He watched his retreating back with hate.  
  
"I hope your safe." He whispered into the wind.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Kagome and the Spirit Detectives were getting ready to leave Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
"We will see you there Kag." Sango said as she waved.  
  
"Bye guys I'll see you soon." With that she ran to catch up to the others.  
  
"You think she'll be ok?" Sango asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"I hope so." He whispered barely audible in a worried voice.  
  
"Hiei can you give me a piggy back ride?" Kagome asked as she caught up. The others laughed at her. She was like a big kid. They were all surprised at the affect she had on Hiei in such a short time. None of them knew if he cared for her as a sister as they did or more though.  
  
"Hn" he bent down and she jumped on. He started running to the location of the boat with the others trying to catch up.  
  
"I love this." Kagome said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Hiei smirked as he came to a stop. Kagome reluctantly got down and looked around at all the demons that were also waiting for the ship.  
  
"Look at what we got here." A demon said as he walked towards Kagome. She was trying not to puke from the sight and the smell of him. He approached her and reached for her when Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came crashing out of the woods.  
  
"Hiei I can't believe you let them get that close to her!" Yusuke shouted as he looked at the disgusting demon that was about to touch 'little' Gome.  
  
"Hn. She can take care of herself." He said and added in his mind 'If he hurt or touched her in any inappropriate way I would have killed him'.  
  
"Thanks Hiei!" Kagome said and went over to Yusuke.  
  
"Suke can you carry me onto the ship?" Kagome asked yawning and then giving him her puppy dog eyes. Yusuke mumbled something like 'those damn eyes' and bent down.  
  
"Yay!" she cheered as she jumped on.  
  
"Boys look at this they brought a little girl." The demon from earlier laughed the others did the same.  
  
"Just wait till we get to fight I'll show you who's little." Kagome growled. They were a little taken aback by that.  
  
"All right everybody on board." The captain yelled out. Everyone started loading up.  
  
Kagome was chanting 'I wanna fight!' until they finally announced that the preliminaries were about to begin.  
  
"Can I go first?" Kagome asked sweetly the boys shrugged knowing they were all going to have to fight soon.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she hugged each of them. She then jumped up to the ring.  
  
She listened as the demons planned to kill her first then take care of each other. Kagome smirked and as soon as she heard begin they were dead.  
  
"Hiei I think you fit in this crowd!" Kagome whispered in his ear when she landed beside him thinking of what the other demons said before she killed them. He gave her an evil smirk.  
  
"I think we get a warm up." Yusuke said as demons started circling them.  
  
"Kill all but the girl we can have fun with her later." One of the demons said. With that they attacked. The Spirit Detectives were pissed at that last statement! It only took five minutes to kill all the demons. The last ones fighting were Kagome and the demon that called her a little kid earlier. You could plainly see that she was toying with him.  
  
"Kag just finish him already." Yusuke yelled  
  
"You're no fun!" and with that she killed him by removing his head with her ice sword.  
  
"That was nasty!" Kuwabara yelled as he turned pale. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"So has Koenma told you guys if he's found my brother yet?" Kagome asked hoping that he had.  
  
"Sorry Kagome he hasn't said anything yet." Kurama said. She asked that question every week and it was hard for them to tell her no.  
  
"Oh that's ok I have a feeling he's at this tournament." Kagome said. Kurama couldn't help but smile at her optimism.  
  
Yusuke leaned over to Hiei. "You aren't her brother, right?" he asked  
  
"No." he said and walked away.  
  
Kagome fell asleep while the others talked amongst themselves until they got to the island.  
  
"Who's going to carry her?" Yusuke asked. The rest looked over to see Kag asleep.  
  
"I will!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn. I'll do it I don't want the monkey to drop her." Hiei said shocking everyone that he just admitted he cared. He walked over to her and bent down.  
  
Kagome grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down then kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you care!" she laughed out from the look of shock on his face. She then leaped up and jumped on Yusuke's back.  
  
Hiei got up fighting the blush that he could feel creeping up his face.  
  
"I guess this means I'm carrying you." Yusuke chuckled as she shook her head. He carried her all the way up to the hotel then an angry yell was heard and Kagome jumped off.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk! How could you do this to me?" a girl yelled while running up to him.  
  
"Keiko it's not what you think." He tried reasoning. She slapped that was when Kag decided to find out who she was.  
  
"Guys who is she?" Kagome asked. Keiko turned and glared at her Kagome not one to back down glared back.  
  
"Kag that's Keiko, she and Yusuke are sort of in a relationship." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh. I'm Kagome and Yusuke is just like another brother to me so don't be mad at him." Kagome said as she smiled at Keiko. Keiko smiled back.  
  
"Guys can we go in now, I want to take a bath?" Kagome asked they all nodded and headed in.  
  
"How are we going to arrange where people sleep?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru are coming to." Keiko announced.  
  
"Are room won't have enough beds but three of you can stay with Sesshy. He will have more than enough room and one of you can stay with us." Kagome said  
  
"I'll stay with you guys then, so I can keep an eye on Yusuke." Kagome giggled at that as they reached the room.  
  
"When the other girls get here let me know and I'll call Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she skipped to the bathroom.  
  
"I like her. How'd you guys find her?" Keiko asked  
  
"The toddler did." Yusuke said as he flopped down on the couch.  
  
"AHHHHH! Pervert!" was heard from the bathroom. Everybody ran in to see a naked Kagome and an unconscious Koenma.  
  
"GET OUT!" Kagome and Keiko yelled at the same time the boys ran out leaving Keiko to drag Koenma out.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome came out and Koenma woke up. All the boys blushed bright red when they looked at Kagome, pictures of what they saw earlier flew through there heads.  
  
"Koenma you are such a perv!" Kagome yelled at him as she was about to attack him again when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome said as she ran to the door. When she returned Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan were with her.  
  
"Hello boys." Botan said happily.  
  
"Ok which one of you is related to Kuwabaka?" Kagome asked  
  
"That would be me. What did he do know?" Shizuru asked while glaring at her brother.  
  
"Um I was only wondering." Kagome answered as she sat down between Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"So should I call Fluffy or what?" The boys that knew who she was talking about laughed except Hiei.  
  
"Who is Fluffy and why are they laughing?" Yukina asked shyly  
  
"Well let me call him so you can meet him. And boys you know if he saw you laughing at him you would be dead, right?" Kagome said as she picked up the phone. The boys that were laughing became deadly silent.  
  
"How did she get them to shut up?" Shizuru whispered to Botan  
  
"I don't really know but I'm sure going to ask her later." Botan whispered back the other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok he said he'd be here soon." Said Kagome as she put the phone down.  
  
"Is anyone going to introduce me to them?" Kagome asked as she motioned to the two other girls in the room she doesn't know.  
  
"Sorry. Kagome, Kuwabara sister is Shizuru and the other is Yukina." Keiko introduced.  
  
"Hello." Just then there was a knock on the door. Kagome ran for it. She returned with Sesshy and started the introductions.  
  
"Sesshomaru this is Shizuru she is the baka's sister that is Yukina and the only one left that you don't know is Keiko." Kagome pointed to the said person. "Everyone this is Sesshomaru King of Makai and my big brother."  
  
"Then who is Fluffy?" Keiko asked as Yusuke put a hand over her mouth and a growl was heard.  
  
"That would be him. Rin and I are the only ones that can call him that though." Kagome giggled from the look Sesshomaru was giving her.  
  
"Which of you are staying with me?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice. The girls in the room other than Kag shivered. They also noticed the difference in the way he treated Kagome.  
  
"That would be Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan. That reminds me is everyone else staying with you too?" He looked down at her and a small rare smile graced his lips.  
  
"Yes they are and not tonight." He said knowing exactly what she wanted.  
  
Kagome pouted, "Fine, but soon." He nodded and Kagome gave him a hug then he and the other three girls left.  
  
"Koenma I think it best if you depart to your own room before I decide to attack." Kagome yawned. Koenma caught the warning and left with a pop.  
  
"Ok people. Who sleeps with whom?" Kagome asked as she plopped back on the couch. "I don't care who I share with as long as it's not him." Pointing to Kuwabara causing Keiko giggled.  
  
"What he snores?" Kagome said innocently. "Keiko is sharing a room with Suke so that leaves you two. How about you draw straws or something?"  
  
Keiko and Yusuke turned red but didn't argue. The two demon didn't want to share a room with Kuwabara either. They both looked at Kagome silently begging for an alternative. It worked.  
  
"Fine if you want both of you can sleep with me I don't have the heart to put anyone in that much pain." Kagome sighed. She got up and headed to her room not noticing the two demons turn crimson red. The others did though and were making suggestions causing them to get redder if that is possible.  
  
When Kagome went into her room she noticed that there were only two beds. She shrugged and hoped into one of them. When the two boys came in they noticed the same thing.  
  
"So what should we do?" asked Kurama wondering if maybe he should share a room with Kuwabara.  
  
"If you're worried about how it looks then one of you can share with me. I trust you." whispered Kagome from under her covers.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he went to a chair in the corner while Kurama climbed into the other bed.  
  
"What? Do you like boys Hiei or are you embarrassed?" Kagome asked innocently and seriously.  
  
Kurama was trying not to chuckle. Hiei almost fell out of his chair. He got up and walked over to the bed and climbed in with her. He then opened a mind link with her.  
  
I'll prove to you later that I only go for females.   
  
I know you do! It was the only way to get you to bed.   
  
You wanted me with you that bad?   
  
N-No! I can practically feel your smirk. Do you really think I like you and not one of the others that way?   
  
Hn.   
  
Goodnight Hiei   
  
With that Kagome went to sleep. When Hiei felt her breathing even out signaling sleep he whispered, "Goodnight Kagome." Unknown to him a kitsune was still awake.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Kagome heard snickering and not wanting to wake up snuggled up to the warmth of her pillow. Wait the pillow is moving! Kagome opened her eyes to see she was on top of Hiei. She blushed and jumped off as quickly as she could. Hiei also jumped out of the bed glaring at everyone.  
  
"So, have a goodnight Hiei?" Yusuke asked while wiggling his eyebrow up and down.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Yusuke laughed. He then looked at Kagome who was glaring at him.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke!" Kag yelled. "You. Are. Such. A. Pervert!" She then stomped out of the room. They followed shortly after. When they got to the living area Kagome wasn't there.  
  
"Hey where did she go?" Kuwabara asked. They all looked confused, she didn't leave because the door never opened or shut. Then there was a bright light in the corner of the room they directed there attention to it.  
  
A figure emerged from the light in an outfit similar to Genkai except the colors where different shades of blue and it fit all of her curves.... Who ever her was.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked a little baffled. "What did you do to Kagome?"  
  
"Suke I am Kagome." She giggled and removed her mask.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"Sesshomaru said I should." She replied while covering her face again. "Ready?"  
  
They nodded and left the room. When they got to the stadium Kagome was starting to get a bit nervous but not because of the fight ahead oh no it was the looks she was getting. The boys noticed this as well and circled her.  
  
"Thanks guys." She whispered and they kept walking. When they finally were called out they emerged of course Kagome was on Kuwabara's back. She convinced the boys it was to help boost his confidence.  
  
Shouts were heard of 'Kill the human team' 'We want to see there blood' and so on and so forth. Kagome looked up and spotted the girls she wave and they waved back. Demons where looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"You're childish." Hiei told Kagome.  
  
"So?" she tilted her head to the side slightly with a finger to her lips looking to be in deep thought. "Oh Yeah!" She then turned and waved to the royalty box.  
  
"Kag who you waving at now?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Fluffy." She then turned and looked at the other team.  
  
"Who's going first?" Kuwabara asked. They all looked at Kagome.  
  
"I'll go last. I don't feel like fighting now anyway." She said and sat down.  
  
"I'll go first." Kurama said while stepping forward.  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Don't get killed." He smiled at her then continued to the ring.  
  
"For team Urameshi we have Kurama and for team Shadow we have Riko." Jury announced.  
  
Riko leaped up to the ring. The crowed of demons were cheering him on, while they yelled threats to Kurama. Riko was a blue demon with yellow hair and eyes. His claws were exceptionally long all together he looked kinda human except for his colors and claws. He was one to manipulate weather.  
  
"FIGHT!" Jury yelled and so it began.  
  
Riko held his hand into the sky. "Lightning Shock!" Lightning spread through the arena. Kurama was dodging as best as he could. He was hit in the right shoulder and fell to the ground from the intensity of it.  
  
"Kurama!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up panic evident in her voice.  
  
Kurama stood up and pulled out his rose whip then slashed out hitting Riko across the chest.  
  
"Man we better hurry and when." Kagome said dancing around like a nut.  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I got to go pee pee." She said still dancing. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara fell over anime style.  
  
"You can't be serious." Hiei looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Kagome then took off running to the exit to the bathroom not being able to hold it any longer.  
  
"HA!!HA!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at her.  
  
A few minutes later she came back to see that Kuwabara fighting a wolf looking demon. It was obvious that its only attacks were his claws and fangs.  
  
"What happened to Kurama?" she asked as she looked at Yusuke. He looked behind him to where Kurama was resting. Kagome ran over to him.  
  
"Here let me heal you." Kagome said as she held her hands above his right shoulder and it started to glow a white.  
  
WITH THE GIRLS  
  
"What type of demon is Kagome?" Yukina questioned Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke said she was some sort of ice demon." Keiko told the ice apparition. Yukina looked pleases to hear this. "I think we should play matchmaker with her and Hiei."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Shizuru looked at Keiko waiting for an answer and saw she was trying to hold in a giggle.  
  
"No one wanted to share a room with Kuwabara so she told Kurama and Hiei they could share a room with her. When we went to get them up Kagome was on top of Hiei and his arms where around her waist." She giggled. "I also got a few pictures."  
  
"It's about time he found someone." They all nodded in agreement. They then started scheming to get them together.  
  
AFTER THE FIGHT IN HOTEL  
  
"I need to shower I feel all sticky." Kagome whined as she ran to the bathroom. Everyone else plopped down for some earned rest.  
  
"So what should we do the rest of the day?" Keiko being bored in the room filled with silence. That was when they heard someone banging on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Shizuru announced. She went and opened the door and a wolf demon came barging in.  
  
"Where's my woman? I know she's her!" The wolf yelled. The boys got in a fighting stance.  
  
"AHHHHH!" was heard from Kagome. Everyone rushed to the bathroom again. This time she was dressed though. She jumped to the first person and clung to them, it happened to be the wolf demon.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Kagome yelled pointing to a blue thing.  
  
"Puu!" it said as it flew to Kagome who was looked horrified. Everyone busted into laughter. They couldn't believe that Puu was the only thing that they have ever seen that could scare her.  
  
"It's just Puu he's my spirit beast." Yusuke said between laughs. Kagome let go of the demon but he pulled her closer.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" Kuwabara yelled at seeing the demon wrapping his arms around her. Hiei and Kurama growled threatening.  
  
"Why would I let go of my woman?" he asked. Kagome finally got a good look at him and shock and happiness filled her eyes. She jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Koga?!" he looked down at her and nodded. That was when the other demons recognized him as the demon lord of the north.  
  
"Where is Ayame? And I am not your woman!" Kagome yelled as he let her go. He chuckled at her. The growling didn't stop and it was now heard by everyone. Kagome looked at the group watching her.  
  
"Oh sorry guys." Kagome said as she introduced them. "So where is your mate?"  
  
"I am here Kagome." A voice said from the door. Kagome ran over and hugged the other demoness. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kagome nodded her head.  
  
Kagome left with Koga and Ayame. While everyone else laid around. Koenma then popped in.  
  
"Hello boys good job today." He said to the team. He looked around and noticed Kagome gone. "I have found Kagome's brother. We have a problem though."  
  
"What kind of problem and who is he?" Yusuke demanded the other stated there agreement.  
  
"Well he is being forced to fight here to keep her safe. He doesn't know that she is fighting though if he did I think we will all be in for some trouble." He said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well who is he?" They all demanded not liking where this was going.  
  
"You all know him. His name is Touya." The girls all gasped and the boys had a look of disbelief and shock.  
  
"We have another problem though he doesn't want her to find him."  
  
"Like someone else we know." Yusuke whispered earning a growl and glare for Hiei.  
  
Ok I am sorry but I won't be able to update this for a while I don't really know where this story is going. Sorry!! I would like to know if YOU would like for me to continue so R&R or I won't update at all!! I am a Hiei/Kag fan so if you don't like that pairing than I wouldn't read any of my fics! If you don't like it sorry but that is your problem not mine! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chibified: Thanx for the review!!  
  
Blade of Fire: I loved your review! I like Kur/Kag pairings as well there are just too many in my opinion. Thanx for putting me on your authors alert list, I am honored!! (  
  
Queen-of-the-sporkpeople: Sorry but I needed a character to be with Koga and Ayame was the only one I could think of!  
  
Shin02: Thanx and here you go!  
  
Murasaki Hitomi: Thanx!  
  
Dark Angel618: I updated and thanx!  
  
kitsunekagome23: ok and thanx for the review!  
  
goddess of love and beauty: Thanx and I hope that you don't mind how I have your character!  
  
Mirror Maiden: Touya will find out later in this fic! I am not 100% sure when at the moment, sorry! I'm glad u like!  
  
Starangel4899: I didn't know so thanx and I fixed that. I read ur fic Tournament Flames and it is really good! I recommend it!!  
  
Ok people I still don't own any thing!  
  
Ice Demon Chapter two:  
  
"So what are we to tell her? She deserves to know." Kurama stated with a thoughtful look.  
  
"I believe that it would be wise as to not tell her... as of yet." Koenma told them and they looked at him with mixed emotions.  
  
"You mean you're going back on your agreement to find her brother?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief.  
  
Koenma nodded his head and glanced at the occupants of the room. "This is not for us to decide."  
  
"I do not agree with this but I will not tell her." Kurama said  
  
"She is going to hate us when she finds out." Kuwabara complained but agreed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"We won't tell her then either." The girls stated. Just then the door opened and Kagome came strolling in.  
  
"Hello." Kagome said with a fake smile. She came in and sat down on the couch. They all looked at her strange; she wasn't her happy, carefree self.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?" Keiko asked her new friend with worry.  
  
"It's nothing you need to worry about." She answered and in her mind she added 'At least not yet.' Kagome was still wearing her fake smile and the others where a little disturbed by it.  
  
"Well we have a long day tomorrow so I'm going to bed." Kagome said as she got up and headed to her room. The others watched her leave.  
  
"What do you think that was about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think it would be wise if we went to bed as well though." Kurama stated as he got up and headed to his bed as well.  
  
((((Next Morning))))  
  
Everyone woke up at hearing people arguing. They all got up and headed towards the noise to see Kagome arguing with InuYasha.  
  
"You stupid wench you're too weak to beat him!" Inu yelled at her. He had just heard from Sesshomaru who one of the fighters where.  
  
"I beat him once I can do it again!" She retaliated.  
  
"I don't care your just a stupid girl and he's stronger than last time!"  
  
"InuYash sit!" she yelled at him. She then turned around and faced the others. "Good morning everyone. Sorry if we woke you up."  
  
They all looked at her with a questioning looks, she noticed this and started to get really nervous. InuYasha had finally pulled himself away from his best friend the floor and noticed the way the others where looking and decided to 'help out'.  
  
"You guys mind your own damn business." He stated to them. Kagome gave him cold look then turned to the others with another fake smile.  
  
"Please don't ask guys. I just found out and I really don't want to talk about it." They nodded there heads and decided not to push it. "Inu why don't you go back to your own room?" Inu looked at her sadly then turned and left.  
  
"Well I believe we should get ready for our fight." Kurama tried breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'll meet you guys there. I need to get some air." Kagome said as she started to leave the room.  
  
"I'll come with you." Hiei told her not leaving any room for argument. She knew this and nodded her head.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." She said as she left the room with Hiei hot on her heals.  
  
"I want to know what is going on here." Yusuke said. The others silently agreed with him.  
  
(((With Kag))))  
  
Kagome was walking towards the ring taking her time with Hiei by her side. He kept glancing at her every now and then.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hiei finally asked her after awhile. She stopped and looked at him. He was taken aback when she did this. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were filled with hate, determination, loyalty, sadness and fear.  
  
"It's nothing." She whispered so low that he barely heard.  
  
"Do not lie." he told her a little harsher than he meant but it didn't faze her. He unconsciously walked closer to her. When he noticed, he was right in front of her and so he wiped away her tears.  
  
"He has returned somehow." She said as she placed her arms around Hiei's neck. She placed her lips to his. She quickly pulled back when he didn't respond. "Sorry." She said as she started to walk away but Hiei grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. They looked each other in the eyes and then...  
  
"Momma!" was heard from the one and only Shippo. She then pulled out of Hiei's grasp and walked over to Shippo.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him worry etched in her voice.  
  
"You should walk with your whole team not just one of them. What if he found you?" He said panicky.  
  
She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Shippo he doesn't want to hurt me that way."  
  
He looked at her with horror. "He will not take you as a mate! I would rather die." He told her with determination. Hiei who had been listening to the two as they continued there way to the arena was getting pissed. Someone dared to take what is his? He then slapped himself, since when was she his?  
  
"There you are. What took you so long?" Yusuke asked as they walked up to him and the others.  
  
"Shippo I want you to stay with Sesshomaru at all times. Do you understand?" Kagome asked him ignoring Yusuke's question.  
  
"I am not a kit anymore." He complained but quickly agreed when she gave him the look. She then looked at Yusuke who was steaming for being ignored.  
  
"Sorry we were arguing is all." Kagome told him and then quickly walked away.  
  
"Is it just me or is she acting weird?" Kuwabara asked the others.  
  
"It's not just you." Kurama said. They then started to follow Kagome in. When they arrived to the arena they were introduced along with the other team. The fights then began and..... ended with the Urameshi team as the winners.  
  
((((After Their Match))))  
  
The team walked into there room. Kagome went to do as she always did after a fight, she took a shower. Everyone else except Hiei decided to go out for a walk or whatever. Hiei was waiting for Kagome and thinking things over.  
  
((((Hiei POV))))  
  
Why did I say she was mine? Do I love her?  
  
Of course you do.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I'm you sort of.  
  
Well go away!  
  
Then tell her you love her!  
  
Hn.  
  
Fine but I'll be back.  
  
I came out of my 'thoughts' when the bathroom door opened and out stepped Kagome.  
  
((((Reg POV))))  
  
"Oh I thought everyone was gone." Kagome said as she blushed, she was wearing nothing but a towel. Hiei was turning a light pink as well but he didn't turn away.  
  
"Kagome I" he started but she interrupted him.  
  
"Hiei don't. I know you don't like me so let's just drop it." She stated as she walked into her room. It took Hiei a few seconds to register what she had said; when he did he got up and headed to the room. He walked in to find a naked Kagome standing by a dresser.  
  
Kagome looked over at Hiei. She was red from embarrassment. "Kagome." He said as he approached her. She quickly took a step towards the bed and pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"Hiei what are you doing?" she asked him in a harsh tone. He just looked her in the eyes and she couldn't help but look back at his.  
  
Hiei walked over to Kagome and grabbed her and pulled her to his body. He then leaned over and kissed her with all the passion he held for her. It didn't take long for her to respond, when she did he rubbed his tongue on her lower lip begging for entrance, she complied. They then started an all out tongue war. (As my little bro would say, tonsil hockey is nasty!) After a few minutes they pulled away for air, only to find that they where now on the bed.  
  
"Kagome I" before he could finish what he was going to say the bedroom door opened up. Kagome quickly hid under her sheet and Hiei glared at the intruders.  
  
"Get out!" Hiei growled at them. They all quickly complied. Hiei then looked at Kagome who was crimson red.  
  
"Hiei I think we should go out there." Kagome said as she quickly got dressed, she was still blushing like mad. Hiei was smirking at her; he didn't have any problems with people knowing that she was his.  
  
"Hn" he said as he walked over to the door. He walked out with his normal emotionless mask on. Kagome on the other hand was still red and was hiding behind Hiei. She was latched onto his arm.  
  
"So does this mean that you're a couple?" Kurama asked the two. Kagome didn't say anything she was to embarrass to. Hiei on the other hand nodded his head to answer there question. They weren't that shocked about those two getting together, they pretty much saw it coming.  
  
The phone rang and Kagome ran over to it. She was desperate to get away from that conversation.  
  
"We don't fight tomorrow so I was wondering if Sesshou and the group can come over tonight to have some fun." Kagome said as she held the phone to her chest. The others shrugged. Kagome smiled and went back to talking on the phone. "Ok they'll be over after a bit."  
  
"What exactly are we going to do?" Keiko asked. Kagome smirked at the memory of the last time they had done this, even though the YYH gang wasn't there.  
  
"You'll see." Was all she said. She was back to her cheerful self, to the relief of the others. She smiled as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Hiei who was seated next to her grabbed her around the waist and pulled her unto his lap. She looked at him and smiled he gave her a rare small genius smile back. The others saw this and exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"When are the others going to get here?" Kurama asked after a few minutes and as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Kuwabara got up to answer it. When he came back everyone else was with him. They all smirked at Hiei and Kagome causing Kagome to blush again. She then tried to get up but he tightened his hold on her. Sighing Kagome gave in.  
  
"Ready?" Sango asked as she, Miroku, Inu, Shippo, and Rin pulled out two bottles of sake a piece. Kagome was smiling brightly thinking of the great blackmail she was going to get. Unknown to them they where being watched by blue eyes from a corner, that is until that person faded into the shadows and reappeared by Kagome with an amused and flirtatious grin.  
  
Kagome was the only one in the room that didn't tense as she placed a clawed had on Kagome's shoulder. Hiei who she happened to be sitting on had a hand on his hilt. Kagome just looked over and smiled before she pounced on the girl. They all watched the scene before them a bit baffled and Hiei was not to happy that she got off his lap.  
  
"How's it been going Kag?" the new girl asked as she plopped down on the couch. All the boys watched her with interest. The boys were drawn to her but didn't really know why.  
  
They looked the girl over. She was a demon that was no question; they were puzzled on what though. She had waist length black hair with blue tips, her eyes where a dazzling blue. She was about 5'4" and her power level clearly showed that she was not someone to be taken lightly, not at all, even if they wouldn't admit it. That's when they realized why they were drawn to her she was a seductress! The boys quickly turned away.  
  
"Been better and you?" Kagome asked. She had totally forgotten about the others in the room.  
  
"Same" was the girls' reply. Before they could say another word, someone in the room had cleared their throat. Kagome now remembering what was going on she introduced her friend to the others.  
  
"Sorry. This is Kanji Taki everyone." Kagome looked at them all. "Kanji this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Shizuru." Kagome said as she pointed to the said person.  
(Did I forget anyone? shrugs oh well!)  
  
They all said their hellos and what not. Then Kagome and Kanji went to get a glass for everyone. Kanji knew what Kagome was up to and she was sure it was going to be an amusing night.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Botan asked as Miroku handed everyone a glass.  
  
"Kanji here helped me out of a tight spot in the Makai and after that we would meet up every now and then." Kagome told them. Kanji couldn't help but laugh at the mention of that.  
  
"Tell them all of it!" Kenji laughed and seeing as Kagome wasn't going to she did. "You see she was fighting some demons and all they were really doing is removing her clothing piece by piece instead of attacking her but before she could get a hit in they would quickly getting out of the way. All I had to do was kill them when they dodged, by then though she was pretty much naked." Kanji laughed as Kagome turned bright red.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know demons were so perverted and I had worn myself out before they 'attacked' me! I was tired is all." Kagome defended.  
  
Okay there is another Chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it. I more than likely won't update for a few weeks but we'll see! If you have, any ideas that you want to share feel free! Don't forget to review, please! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own IY or YYH.  
  
Thank you to all you who have reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ice Demon: Chapter 3:  
  
The room was filled with drunken laughter. Sesshou was the only one that seemed to be under control, Kagome was the next. She had started to decline refills knowing that she had thing to do when they all passed out.  
  
Kagome was joking around with Botan and Sango about the times in the feudal era. While Kanji, Yusuke, and Miroku talked about perverted thing. Kanji had jokingly suggested that Miroku and her could have a 'little fun' but Sango had came over and knocked him out before he could respond.  
  
"I'll be right back." Kagome said as she went to make sure she had plenty of film for her camera. When she came back out, she looked over at Hiei to see him, Kurama, and Kanji talking. Kagome walked over to them to see what they were talking about. She sat down next to Kurama since it was the only available seat.  
  
"I know a way to get you to say my name, Hiei." Kanji said in a seductive voice as she winked at him. Kagome looked at them wide eyed. Did she just say that to my Hiei? Hiei smirked but because he had read Kagome's mind. Kagome thought it was because of Kanji and so she was pissed.  
  
Kagome got up and marched over to Sesshou. "I need some air I'll be back after a bit when they're all passed out," she told him.  
  
He looked at her questioningly but he had heard and knew why she was leaving so he shook it off. "Be careful," was all he said. She smiled at him and then left. Hiei watched her leave and was confused as to why.  
  
"Hey, where did Kagome go?" Sango asked as she looked around the room.  
  
"She needed some air," was the cold response of Sesshou as he glared at Hiei. Hiei had just come to the reason why she had left and he mentally slapped himself. He got up to follow her but was stopped by Inu who was talking gibberish.  
  
(WITH KAG)  
  
Kagome went out to clear her thoughts. She couldn't believe her day! She had entered a forest and was walking to where she knew was a good place to sit and watch the ocean. She needed to get a hold of her emotions like Sesshou. Their was just too much going on to be broken hearted as well.  
  
Kagome was too lost in her thoughts to notice another presence. That is until they decided to become know.  
  
"Look at what I have here. It seems that my little miko has had a change for the better," came a voice in a seductive tone. Kagome froze; she knew that voice. It was him! How could she be so stupid?  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome asked him in a cold distant voice.  
  
"I'm Toshi, but you knew me as Naraku in another time and I am here to claim what is rightfully mine, you," he said as he gave her a cocky smirk. Kagome was feeling really uncomfortable as he looked at her with those cold red eyes filled with lust but she refused to show it, she refused to move.  
  
"I was never yours and never will be. I despised you then and now," she hissed at him. This seemed to only turn him on more though.  
  
He disappeared and reappeared behind her. Kagome didn't flinch she knew he was only toying with her. He then nuzzled her neck as he pulled her back into his chest.  
  
"You will be mine, my love," he whispered to her. Kagome was about to attack when she was knocked down and a katana was sticking where the heart should be in Toshi. He quickly faded leaving a wooden doll. Kagome looked around looking for the one who had killed the puppet.  
  
"What were doing?" Hiei asked coldly as he appeared in front of her. She turned away from him.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome asked him. She couldn't look at him, not now; she was mad at him and Naraku was really back and he was after her!  
  
"Hn, why'd you leave?" Hiei answered with another question. He knew the answer to her question but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I have no time to allow you to toy with my heart, so if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Sesshou about something." Kagome said as she started to walk back towards the hotel. Kagome kept walking that is until she was pushed against a tree by a growling Hiei.  
  
"You are mistaken," he said softly. Kagome was totally surprised by his tone. It was kind and loving and what did he mean by what he said. Did she miss something?  
  
"How," asked Kagome, as she looked him dead in the eyes. He smirked at her.  
  
"I wasn't smirking from what she had said but you," he told her. She looked at him confused. What did he mean by that?  
  
"The Jagan," she said, as she realized he was reading her thought. How could she be so stupid?  
  
Kagome gave him a sheepish smile. "Oh," was all she said after that. Hiei gave her an amused smile.  
  
Hiei then leaned in and kissed her with all the passion and desire he held for her. "I only love you, MY Kagome," he whispered to her as he pulled back.  
  
"I love you too, Hiei." Kagome said as she kissed him this time.  
  
They broke away once again due to lack of air. "I need to talk to Sesshou and the others." Kagome told him.  
  
"I want to know what's going on," he told her in a voice that left no room for arguments.  
  
"Fine, when we get to the room and everyone wakes I'll tell everyone what's going on," she said. In a flash Hiei had picked her up and was running to the room.  
  
They got back to the room everyone was passed out. Kagome gave a wicked smirk as she told Hiei not to wake them as she went to get her camera. When she returned, she repositioned everyone.  
  
She had laid Yusuke down flat on the ground with Keiko lying on top of him. Then she moved Kanji to be straddling Kurama who was in a sitting position on a chair. Sango and Miroku she didn't need to move they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She left Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara alone. Kuwabara was sprawled out on a couch while sucking his thumb. Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan were all cuddled up together.  
  
Kagome quickly started to take pictures. By the time, she used up two rolls of film it was six in the morning. She yawned, "I need a little sleep." She then proceeded to her bed.  
  
Hiei followed her in and watched as she climbed into bed than he followed her in. Hiei lay down beside Kagome and pulled her into his body. They both fell asleep to each other's heart beat.  
  
(Later That Morning)  
  
Kagome woke up with the feeling of contentment. She snuggled up to the person beside her for the warmth. That was when her brain started to work. Kagome looked up only to be looking into the red eyes of Hiei.  
  
Hiei had been up for a while and was watching the sleeping girl that he loved.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked him. Hiei looked over to a clock before answering.  
  
"Almost noon," he told her. She quickly got up kissed him on the cheek and then went to wake the others. Hiei followed her shortly their after.  
  
When everyone was awake and Sesshou was in the room Kagome told them what was going on and that had happened last night.  
  
"Alright for those who don't know on my fifteenth birthday I was... (Insert story) That is what had happened. Somehow though Naraku was reincarnated into a full demon and last night he came to talk to me and I now know what he is after me," after questioning looks she continued. "He's after me."  
  
"Why is he after you?" Kurama asked her. He was curious as to why he would be after her if the jewel was no more.  
  
"He wants me to be his mate. He fell in love with the power I poses and thus has decided that I should be his."  
  
"So he wants you for your power?" Yusuke asked. Kagome nodded her head in answer.  
  
"Well he can't have you." Shippo stated in anger. He would not allow Naraku's reincarnation to mate with his momma. The others were thinking around the same thing.  
  
"Shippo calm down it's not like I would actually mate with him." Kagome said as she softly laughed. The others looked at her as if she had lost it.  
  
"How can you laugh about this?" Sango asked.  
  
"I actually don't really know," she confessed to them. They were all curious as to why she was acting so weird. "I'm going to go train."  
  
"I'll come with you." Shippo, Sango, and Kanji said together. Then the four of them left to go train.  
  
Kagome had been acting weird all day and none of them knew why, not even she did. It was as if something was near her that was telling her she would be fine and she believed it.  
  
The next day they all got up and prepared for their match today. Kagome noticed that all the boys were acting really weird and she couldn't help but wonder why. They were walking towards the ring now.  
  
"Hey guy, why are you all acting so weird," she asked them. They wouldn't even look at her let alone answer her. She was now upset. "Fine be that way," she huffed.  
  
They walked through the doors as the loud crowd met their ears. Kagome looked over to the other team. They all looked like they would be a challenge. She couldn't really see one of the demons due to the fact that they seemed to be keeping him from their view.  
  
"Who's the player they're hiding," she asked the boy. They still wouldn't talk to her. "Fine I can play that game as well."  
  
The team captains went forward to decide the match. The other team leader had purple hair with white framing his face and his eyes were lavender. Kagome got a bad feeling from that guy as he looked over at her. She shivered from his intense eyes.  
  
"One on One," the two decided. Then Hiei jumped onto the stage before anyone could say another word. The demon Kagome couldn't see walked forward or was pushed forward is more like it. He didn't seem too happy and now Hiei looked uneasy as well.  
  
"Hiei vs. Touya." Jury announced. (Saw that one coming didn't ya!)  
  
They had now been fighting for awhile now and it was clear that Hiei did not wanting to hurt this demon. It should have been an easy win he was fire and the other was ice.  
  
Hiei was getting pissed he knew Kagome would hate him if he killed her brother. He was getting tired of this match though. He decided it was all fare in this tournament and decided to just get this over with.  
  
He pulled used his speed and charged and stuck his blade into his stomach. There were gasps from his team and the other. He now knew that they thought he was their ticket to winning this match by using a damn human emotion.  
  
Touya fell to the ground and he wasn't going to get back up by the count of ten. He knew the wound would not kill him. He was hoping that their team would be beaten so that the treat would be over.  
  
Kagome watched as Hiei pulled his sword out of the demon and his body fall to the ground. She wasn't sure why but her heart ached when she saw that. It didn't seem right. Kagome got up and walked into the ring, she then carried the demon off the ring just enough then went to face her opponent. Kagome listened as the demons talked about how crazy she was for doing what she did and things along those lines, but she didn't care.  
  
"Kuri vs. unknown," was then announced.  
  
Touya pulled himself over to the wall and leaned against it so he could watch the fight. Something just wasn't right here and he knew it. That demoness helped him and he wondered why.  
  
Kagome had created a sword out of ice and had managed to slice Kuri in the side but she didn't get away unharmed. He had managed to remove half of her mask. She was still hidden from view but barely.  
  
They had been fighting for about ten minutes and Kagome was getting annoyed. She decided it was time for a secret attack. She started to glow a blue and was now hovering above the arena by about a foot or two, her eyes were now glowing an eerie white, and her hair was fluttering around wildly.  
  
"Arctic sphere," she said. Then four blue looking spheres started to circle Kuri and the wind picked up around Kagome. The wind had started to shred her clothes. Her mask was now gone and her pant were now more like short shorts while her shirt looked like a sports bra.  
  
The spheres started to circle Kuri in a speed that could not be seen by any. They were now closing in on him.  
  
"Kagome," she heard someone yell she looked over and saw the demon that fought Hiei. She was so distracted that she didn't see the attack that Kuri sent at her before the spheres shot into him.  
  
Kagome quickly looked back towards Kuri as he yelled something. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had let herself be distracted and was about to pay for it. The energy ball of some sort hit her dead on. She fell back barely conscious.  
  
Touya forgot all about his wound when he saw Kagome. He yelled her name on impulse and soon regretted it when she looked back distracted and then was hit. He quickly jumped into the ring by her side as soon as she was announced the winner.  
  
"Kagome you were supposed to stay with your mother." Touya whispered to her as he picked her up. He carried her over to the side.  
  
"I know you don't I," she asked him. Her teammates were all by her side now as well. He smiled at her and nodded. She then looked over at her teammates and it hit her. They knew that was why they were acting so strange. She glared at them.  
  
"Touya please stay with me," she said to him. He nodded and then Kagome turned cold eyes back to the others. "You all went back on your word," was all she said before she fell unconscious.  
  
The boys were all feeling really guilty but they had no choice in the matter. They left her alone with Touya while they finished the match. Well Hiei was more like dragged away.  
  
Later that night in the hotel Yukina was healing Kagome in her room. When Yukina came out all attention was on her. She smiled reassuringly to them.  
  
"She'll be fine. She is now awake and would like to speak with Touya," she told them. Touya got up and went to the room.  
  
"This is your entire fault." Inuyasha said as he pointed to Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
"It was his wishes for her not to know." Yusuke protested. He felt guilty and he hated feeling that way.  
  
Kagome looked at Touya in question. He told her why he was at the tournament and how he knew her teammates.  
  
"I hate them," she told him. He looked at her questioningly. She was looking pissed and he assumed it was because they didn't tell her who he was.  
  
"They knew I didn't want you to find me, at least not yet." Touya told her.  
  
"I agreed to join them if they would help me find you," she said.  
  
"They did in a way," he said with a sly smirk. Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed. He was right by that.  
  
The others heard Kagome laughing and the tension in that room died down a bit. They now knew she was okay and not as pissed as they all thought.  
  
Okay here is the next chapter. I am having a bit of writers block when it comes to this story. I wrote this chapter like three times. This was the best one. Sorry if it sux! I'll try and do better on the next chapter.  
  
Next Chap: A new love will bloom and someone just might die. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! Though I wish I did.  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I know the last chapter sucked so sorry!  
  
(Last Time)  
  
The others heard Kagome laughing and the tension in that room died down a bit. They now knew she was okay and not as pissed as they all thought.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"I guess you're right." Kagome says as her laughter came to a calmed stop.  
  
"Touya I need to tell you something." Kagome then went on and told him about the well and how Naraku was reincarnated and after her again.  
  
"I will not allow that monster to have you," he told her. His voice held determination and anger. He would not allow anyone to take his sister forcefully.  
  
"I don't plan on letting him get me," she told him. She smiled at him reassuring him that she was fine.  
  
"Now I want you to tell me why Hiei's scent is all over you." Touya said. He had a sly smirk on his face. He didn't necessarily like the idea of her being with the forbidden child but knew he was strong and would protect her. He also knew that it was her decision.  
  
Kagome blushed. She knew he would ask this but it didn't mean she would be ready for it. Touya saw her blush and smiled knowingly at her.  
  
"So he thinks he found a mate in my little sister does he?" Touya questioned. He knew the others were listening and that is why he said it a bit loud. Kagome turned even redder.  
  
"I didn't say that," she said. "And besides that is personal."  
  
Outside the room, Hiei had a light pink color added to his skin. The others were now snickering at him. He only glared at them and then turned away.  
  
"Is he right," questioned Yusuke as he had a lecherous smirk across his lips. This only got him a punch in the face from Hiei. He may not care that they know she is his but he sure as hell doesn't need the detective thinking along those lines.  
  
The door to Kagome's room opened and Touya came out with Kagome on his back. She had her head on his shoulder just relishing in the feeling of having her brother so close to her. It was something she had been wanting ever since she found out about him.  
  
"She'll finish this tournament with you but don't expect her to forgive you too soon. She's a bit on the stubborn side." Touya told them. He then sat down next to Kanji while pulling Kagome into his lap.  
  
"Touya I think you'll like her." Kagome whispered into her brother's ear. It was so quiet that only he could hear her. He only smirked at her. The three of them started to talk. Kagome then got up and grabbed Sango, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru and pulled them into a corner.  
  
"I so want to hook my brother up with Kanji." Kagome said. They were all huddled up whispering. The girls agreed with her and they worked out a plan to get them alone together.  
  
"Sango you have to get Miroku to give us a few sutras so she can't go through the shadows." Kagome suggested. Sango then went and talked to Miroku.  
  
"Let's get this started then," suggested Shizuru. The girls left the corner giggling like mad.  
  
"What are you planning?" Kanji asked. She didn't like the look she was getting from Kagome. She knew that look only meant she was planning something.  
  
"Oh nothing you should worry about." Kagome answered way too innocently.  
  
"Yeah right," whispered Sesshomaru. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Anyway I was thinking that Kanji and Touya should stay with us." Kagome announced. She got questioning looks from her teammates. "I still haven't forgiven you four so I need them here so I have someone to talk to."  
  
"There aren't enough rooms though." Kurama announced.  
  
"There will be when Keiko and Yusuke share a bed. Then you and Hiei can have a bed and I can share with Kanji and Touya can have the other bed." Kagome told them. They scowled at this idea while Yusuke smiled and Keiko blushed.  
  
"I'm not sharing a room with the monkey." Hiei stated coldly while glaring at her. She glared right back.  
  
"I never said you had to, you can make him share with Yusuke and Keiko," she told him in a tone that would have had hell freezing over. She was mad at him more than she was the others. If he really cared for her, than why didn't he tell her?  
  
"Kag you shouldn't think like that." Kanji told her. Kagome looked over to her.  
  
"Stay out of my mind," she yelled. Then raised her hand and brought up a barrier around her mind. Kanji only shook her head.  
  
"Sis she's right I know you're mad at them but you're with me now so just let it be." Touya tried to reason.  
  
"Fine I'll try but it won't be easy," she said.  
  
They then went on to talk about anything they could think of. Touya and Kagome got closer as did Touya and Kanji.  
  
That was how it went for the next week. Kagome and the girls had finally got the room covered in invisible sutras and now all that was left was Kagome's part. That night Kagome creped out of bed and closed the door while placing a sutra on the outside. She smiled triumphantly at her work.  
  
"What are you doing," asked a voice from behind. Kagome quickly turned around with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Nothing," she said with an innocent look. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's not what I see," he told her.  
  
"I just want to give them some alone time for a day." Kagome told him as she flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Are you ever going to stop being mad at us," he asked her as he sat down on the other couch.  
  
"Is this your way of asking for forgiveness," she asked him.  
  
"Hn," was all he said.  
  
"I see in that case hn," she told him. She was smiling inside. She knew he wouldn't like that answer.  
  
"Yes it is," he said bitterly.  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to him. She straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "That's what I thought."  
  
He growled lightly at her which only caused her to smirk. Man did he lover her. He then grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She didn't even try to resist. She just couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard she had tried. She just loved him to much.  
  
They broke away for air shortly after. They were both panting and flushed. Kagome then laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. She soon fell asleep.  
  
Hiei watched her sleeping form. He had his arms securely around her waist. He then pulled her closer enjoying the feeling that only she could bring him. Peace. He closed his eyes allowing her rhythmic breathing to lull him to sleep.  
  
The next morning they woke up to two people screaming and banging on the door in Kag's room. Kagome gave Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to the door. Hiei got up and followed her but was a bit annoyed from the loss of her touch.  
  
"Have a good night," asked Kurama as he exited his room.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said with a smirk across his face. Kurama chuckled at that. He knew that was the answer he was going to get.  
  
"Let us out Kagome," demanded Kanji. She had been trying to get of the room for an hour but she couldn't, not even her shadow powers had worked.  
  
"No you two have to stay in there the whole day." Kagome told them.  
  
"What? Why," asked Touya.  
  
"I want a sister and I know you like her." Kagome answered. She smiled brightly when they stopped yelling. She knew they were both blushing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Okay no one is to let them out today." Kagome told the others as the came out of there own rooms and were all looking at her. They agreed that they would not let either of them out.  
  
"We have to be going to our match." Kurama told them. They then started to leave the room and headed to the arena.  
  
When the fight ended the Urameshi team were ruled the victors. They hadn't been able to come out scratch free though. They were all a little ruff for the wear. When they got to the room, Kagome quickly went to take a shower. She soon came out to see almost everyone gathered around the room that Kanji and Touya are in.  
  
"What are you guys doing," she asked them. They all quickly turned around to face her. A few of them were blushing while the others seemed to be wearing lecherous grins. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are such perverts," she sighed. She then sat down on the couch next to Kurama.  
  
"I think you finally have that sister you wanted." Yusuke said as he to sat down beside her. He still had that lecherous smile on.  
  
"Are they really doing that," she asked a bit disbelieving. She didn't think that her plan would work THAT well.  
  
"Hn they've been at it even before we got here." Hiei said as he sat beside her. He then pulled her into his lap. She smiled happily at him.  
  
"They move a bit faster than I thought," she told them. She had a wicked grin across her face. "So who's next?" Kagome innocently asked. Her grin was giving her away though and it was also making them a bit nervous.  
  
"You," the four other girls in the room said together.  
  
"W-what?" she said in shock. Sure, she knew they were probably thinking that but she didn't think that they would say it. She was thinking more on the lines of... "I was thinking more like Keiko and Yusuke."  
  
"WHAT," yelled a horrified looking Keiko screamed.  
  
"Don't deny the fact that you want him." Shizuru said.  
  
"I think that we have other things to be discussing then your love lives." Sesshou said as he entered the room. He looked displeased about something.  
  
"What's wrong Sesshou?" Kagome asked. She didn't like the way he looked.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and I have to go back for an important meeting." Sesshou told her. "It seems that Toshi is up to something and a few of our allies have some information on what exactly."  
  
Ok so no one died. I hope you liked and sorry that it's so short. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You all that have reviewed. It means a lot to me that you like this fic. I am sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy and still am. My older sis just had a baby so I just had to go see her. Ok anyway on with the fic.

Nope, I don't own a thing.

Last time:

"I think that we have other things to be discussing then your love lives." Sesshou said as he entered the room. He looked displeased about something.

"What's wrong Sesshou?" Kagome asked. She didn't like the way he looked.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and I have to go back for an important meeting." Sesshou told her. "It seems that Toshi is up to something and a few of our allies have some information on what exactly."

Chapter 5:

Kagome looked at Sesshou with her head tilted to the side slightly. Her eyes were searching his and she got a glimpse of something he was trying to hide. It was fear. She was shocked for she had never seen that in his eyes before. This something had to be big.

"Army," she questioned. Her voice was so low that it was a whisper. She was now standing. He looked at her knowingly. It was going to be another all out battle.

"I must go now but we will return soon." Sesshou said. He went over to her and hugged her to him. He then whispered into her ear, "Be on your guard, even with those on this team."

Sesshomaru then left the room. Kagome looked at his retreating form with wide eyes. Toshi was using one of Naraku's favorite deceitful tricks, impersonation. The others in the room looked at her confused and worried.

"What's wrong," asked a really worried Keiko. Yukina looked just as frightened as Keiko did. Kagome was pale and looked as if she was going to faint. They were all worried about what was wrong.

"You all need to be on guard from this point on. Don't trust anyone not even each other." Kagome told them. She had just let Touya and Kanji out. They had started to yell again.

"What," a few of them yelled. They were looking at her as if she was insane.

"Toshi has a few tricks that you don't know about alright. He can shape shift into anyone he desires. You see he has this fetish for making friends and lover betray one another, he likes to watch you kill someone you care for," she told them.

"How are we suppose to know if he one of us," asked Yukina. She was glancing around the room suspiciously looking at them all. Kagome smiled slightly at this.

"There is no way really. The best thing to do is have something showing your power signature." Kagome said. Botan brightened up at this.

"I have just the thing." Botan chirped. She then quickly pulled weird looking necklaces from then air. "When you wear this it glows with your own unique color. The color is determined by your power signature."

"That works," said Yusuke as he and the others put one on.

"Okay now that that is done, I want to know when I'm going to be an auntie." Kagome said. She was back to her happy self. They all looked at her funny for her sudden mood change. Kanji and Touya blushed brightly at her question.

"Isn't it a little soon to be asking that," asked Kanji, shyly. Kagome looked at her smiling but her eyes had a twinkle in them. Kanji shook her head. Kagome was defiantly not a patient person.

"Anyways who do you fight tomorrow," asked Touya. He wanted a change in subject and he knew his mate did as well.

"I believe we fight team Satanic." Kurama supplied. Touya nodded in thanks, for the answer.

"Shizuru do you want me to walk you guys to your room," asked Kagome, with a yawn.

"No I think we can handle it," she answered. Kagome looked at her sternly.

"Well someone's going with you. Why don't Touya and Kanji stay the night with you three?" Kagome offered. They all agreed knowing Kagome wouldn't let them leave till they did.

The five of them left to Sesshomaru's room. It was late after all and they had a fight tomorrow. Kagome looked around the room at the other occupants. She then smiled slightly.

"Good night everyone, Keiko you can have your bed back. I'll let the boys sleep in the room with me." Kagome told her. She was beside Hiei. Kagome then kissed Hiei kissed on the cheek before she headed to her room.

When Kagome was in her room, she fell unto her bed none to gracefully. The wheels in her mind were spinning. She knew something bad was in the making for the others to leave all of a sudden. What it was though she had no idea and that frightened her. She didn't want to worry the others anymore than she had though. 'Toshi what are you planning?' She was so in thought that she didn't notice the other two enter the room.

Hiei and Kurama looked at Kagome. She appeared to be deep in thought and whatever she was thinking was troubling her greatly. Kurama glanced over to his friend to see what he was going to do.

Hiei walked calmly over to the bed and climbed in beside the woman that seemed to always be on his mind. He pulled her to him.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when she was pulled to a firm chest. She tensed but quickly relaxed when she realized who it was. "What are you thinking about," he asked her.

"Nothing," she lied. She felt bad for lying but she wasn't sure what was going on so what could she say?

Hiei growled at her. He knew she was lying, her scent proved it. "Do not lie to me," he growled.

"I just know something bad is going to happen," was all she said. He knew there was more but decided to let it go for now. It was clear she wasn't going to tell him at this time.

Ok I know it was short but at least I updated. I hope you like if not sorry. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to offer I am more than willing to 'listen'. I am haven a bit of writers block at the moment. My mind is wondering to other things while I trying to think of stuff for this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Long time no write, eh? Sorry! I have been busy and hopefully this little bit will help ease ya'll a bit. I will try to get in more over this week, but no promises. Today my daughter shoved part of my computer up her nose and we had to take her to the hospital to get it removed… and to think this was a good day.

I want to thank all of my reviewers.

Beloved Rita: I'll think about that idea and I might use it to some point. THANKS! Oh your fic, She's Just Like Me, is great so FAR! I don't know what your talking about it's just as good as mine!

Shesshou's Bynx/S.WoozWOW…I hope this is okay for right now…If not I think I'll start the next chapter right NOW! oh, I already have…hehe..

AkuAkumu: I am working on one with Jin being Kagome's sister, but it will be a bit. I want to get this story updated more often and almost finshed…

Thank you all who are understanding that my life is very busy and my writers block has been hard and this chapter was written while I was still going through my writers block so hopefully it isn't to bad…

Last Time:

"I just know something bad is going to happen," was all she said. He knew there was more but decided to let it go for now. It was clear she wasn't going to tell him at this time.

Ice Demon

Chapter 6:

The morning came quickly for the Urameshi team and friends. They all had a feeling of foreboding and it caused them all to be wary of everyone and thing. Something was off and even those without spiritual awareness could feel it.

"Be on guard everyone." Kagome told them. The girls were now walking away from the team to go to there seats. They nodded in understanding as they went there own way.

"Let's get this over with." Yusuke grumbled. He didn't like the feeling he was getting, it was telling him something, but he didn't know what.

They walked out as they were introduced along with team Satanic. Kagome couldn't help but think the name suited them once she got a look at them. The whole team had reddish skin and a set of horns protruding there heads.

"Captions, if you will." Jury inquired. The team captions argued or talked aggressively before coming to an agreement. "It will be one on one." Jury announced. Yusuke and the other demon jumped out of the ring and the players for the first round stepped forth.

"For team Satanic we have Kino and for team Urameshi we have Kuwabara." Jury shouted over the roaring crowd.

Kino looked at Kuwabara with complete malice causing a shiver to run down Kuwabara's spine. He tried to stay brave as he thought about Yukina watching him. It would not due to loose and allow her to see him fail. He charged up his spirit sword and prepared to charge.

He didn't get the chance to do so though for Kino charged him with a whip drawn. The whip was flaming red and you could see the steam coming off of it. It caused Kuwabara's eyes to wide for a brief moment in alarm.

Kuwabara dodged out of the whips path just barely missing it. The spot that he once stood at now had a scorching mark where the whip had hit. He shivered thinking what that would have felt like. Kuwabara decided he would attack first this time. He charged with his sword but in the process manipulated his energy causing it to change its direction and landed a shallow blow to Kino's side. Kino hissed in anger and pain as he glared at Kuwabara.

"You will pay for that, human." Kino growled. He whipped his whip forth in his rage at being even touched by a human and this one in particular.

The others watched in wonder and worry as Kino's whip lashed out repeatedly towards Kuwabara who was dodging as quickly as possible. He wasn't quick enough though. His left arm was lashed with the flaming whip causing all to hear the hissing of his flesh as it melted beneath the attack. The damage was great and Kuwabara wasn't looking to good. He knew he couldn't give into the pain though, so he continued to fight.

"Kuwabara, use your distance attacks. Don't try and hit him with your fist!" shouted Kagome. Her eyes were lit up with worry as she watched the mark on Kuwabara's skin, on his arm, bubble from the heat. Her eyes searched the other team's eyes and their posture.

"They're cheating," she hissed. The members of the other team's eyes were all staring straight at their member that was fighting. She could just barely see the thread of power that flowed from their eyes into his aura. "I've got to do something," she whispered this to herself. She was still not happy with him, but not enough to let him die…unfairly.

Kagome smirked evilly as she thought of something that would get the other teams attention. This always worked when Sesshomaru ignored her of course it really pissed him off, but oh well. Laughing lightly to herself, she started her plan. (AN: I do not own this…song. When I heard it, I was laughing at how annoying it was.)

"I'm a little acorn brown,

Lying on the dusty ground;

Nobody stops to pick me up,

'Cause I am just a little NUT.

She sung loud and clear. Her laughter was held in, but it was clear to see it in her eyes and smile. She was sure that every demon within the stadium would be after her once she finished, but it would be worth it if Kuwabara would survive. Rising her volume a bit more she continued to sing.

Chorus

I'm a nut. (clap, clap)

I'm a nut. (clap, clap)

I'm a little nut.

I' a little acorn brown,

Lying on the cold, hard ground;

Someone came and stepped on me,

Now I'm cracked as I can be

Chorus

I was happy as can be,

'Till I fell out of that tree;

Then Farmer Jed came walkin' along

And he most kindly planted me!

Now I'm a tree. (clap, clap)

I'm a tree. (clap, clap)

I'm a big oak tree

And now nobody steps on me!

She had sung the whole song even though the other team had already turned to look at her long ago. Their eyes were cold and threatened a painful death. They weren't the only ones looking at her like that; all that weren't looking at the fight any longer were doing the same. Her teammates were looking at her as if she had lost her mind. She smiled innocently with her hands behind her back. It made her look even more like a child.

The girls were sitting in the stands looking down at Kagome while holding in their laughter. It was clear that the demons wanted to strangle the girl. Shizuru was the first of the girls to notice that the fight between Kuwabara and Kino had a drastic change.

"Kino's gotten weaker," commented Shizuru. She looked back over at Kagome and grinned. She knew she liked that girl for a reason.

"What was that about," asked Yusuke. His trademark smirk was in place as he listened to the demons chat to kill the annoying wench.

"Oh nothing," she laughed. Kurama and Hiei looked over to Yusuke and Kagome with raised brows. They knew it wasn't "nothing" as soon as they looked back towards the fight. Kagome saw this and threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine, they were cheating by feeding Kino energy with their eyes so I turned their eyes to me."

Yusuke laughed at this. "You turned almost all eyes to you and now most of the threats as well."

"I'll sing something worse if that team tries to cheat again," growled Kagome. Her eyes were locked with the Satanic leader. He had heard her words and his aura flared in anger. She just gave a mock bow as if she had been given an encore and smiled way too sweetly. She then looked into the stands at the girls and smiled. She knew that Shizuru had caught on with the way that she was smiling at her.

The other team didn't try to cheat again with the Urameshi team. They did not want to see if Kagome would live up to her threat of another song. That had cost them their lives though. Without each of them lending energy to the fighter, they were not strong enough to even cause their whips to look like anything other that a piece of string that hardly scorched the skin let alone cause a wound. It stung and drew blood, but the hits were nothing compared to other wounds they had been inflicted.

"Please don't sing that song again," pleaded Touya. He thought it was funny that she got a reaction from everyone, but it also made her a target now even more so than before. She had managed to piss off a whole stadium full of demons, which was scary.

"Fine," sighed, Kagome. Her eyes sparkled and she looked over at Kanji who caught on quickly. They both smiled innocently.

"Miss Polly had a dolly

Who was sick, sick, sick.

So she called for the doctor

To be quick, quick, quick," sung Kanji. She was skipping away with Kagome. There arms locked.

"The doctor came

With his bag and his hat

And he knocked at the door

With a rat-a-tat-tat," the two girls sung together. Kanji started to laugh as the picked up their speed.

"He looked at the dolly

And he shook his head

And he said, "Miss Polly.

Put her straight to bed."

He wrote out a prescription

For a pill, pill, pill,

"That'll make her better,

Yes it will, will, will," Kagome finished the song. By this time, both girls were running from the boys who were chasing after them, to shut them up. The other girls were laughing at the two girl's antics. It wasn't everyday you got to see the boys chase two girls over a kiddy song. Actually, they had never seen it.

Touya caught up to Kanji and tackled her down. She had slowed down from all the laughing. Touya smiled slightly at her before he captured her lips with his. They were interrupted by Kuwabara who came to where they were panting. Meanwhile, Kagome was running from Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama. Her laughter could be heard from far.

She stopped just in time to keep herself from running into Hiei who had just jumped in front of her. She backed up still giggling while looking around her, only to find herself surrounded. They had all forgotten about the dangers and worries that had engulfed them earlier.

"You found that funny," asked Yusuke. He and the other two were closing in on her with looks that said she was in for trouble. She laughed nervously with a sheepish grin.

"Um…yes," she told them. She couldn't help it. They all needed a stress reliever and what better way than to act like all was fine and dandy, like a child more precisely. Her eyes widened when all three of them made a jump for her. She quickly jumped up, but her leg was caught by Yusuke who pulled her down with them. They were in a tangle of bodies when the others finally got to them. They all broke into laughter at the sight.

Yusuke had Kagome's ankle in his hand, but that and his head were all that you could see of him. Kurama's red hair was hiding some of Hiei's body. His feet were next to Yusuke's head. Kagome was sitting on top of the three boys laughing.

"You idiot, Yusuke, all you did was add more weight," laughed Kagome. She wiggled to get herself more comfortable and to make it less comfortable for them. Her body quickly became tense though. The others all noticed this and became alert. Kagome was off of the boys quicker than they could blink. She was looking around the trees with narrowed eyes.

"What is it," asked Yukina after a few minutes of silence. The girls were all surrounded by the boys, other than Kagome. She was still looking around the trees. She was sure she felt it, the pulse from within when someone with malicious intent was close. Her hands were clenched tightly causing her knuckles to go white.

Kagome unconsciously brought a hand up to her heart. The Shikon no Tama was once again in side of her. This time though, it could not leave her. There were ways for her to use its power, but not others, unless they had control over her, which she would not allow…again. There were risks in using the Shikon power though.

"I…Nothing," she told them. It wasn't really a lie for she didn't know. It was after all only a feeling, one that never lied but still it wasn't something she was about to try and explain.

"I think it would be better if we all went back to the hotel," recommended Kurama. They all agreed and started to walk back. Kagome was trailing behind them with a far off look. Her mind was filled with a conversation she had had with Sesshomaru.

'He has retained all of his memories and from what we have been told you are his obsession. It was the fact that the jewel's presence remained that he has returned as well as remembered us all.' his words echoed within her mind. 'He wants you and you know of the extent he is willing to go to get you.'

"Kagome, are you alright," asked Kurama. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Being brought out of her thoughts Kagome nodded mutely. Her mind was still on other matters, but now she was aware of the others in front of her.

'I should talk with Touya about this later,' she thought. It was the last thought she had on that matter as she walked into the hotel room. They had decided to play a game of cards to waste time away. Kagome grabbed Touya's arm and dragged him away from Kanji. She pulled him into her room where she locked the door and put up a sound proof barrier.

"What's going on," asked a bit baffled Touya. He went serious when he caught the look on her face.

"I need to tell you something only Sesshomaru knows," she told him. "This is not to leave this room." She waited till he agreed before continuing. "The jewel didn't just disappear. I can still use its powers though no other can."

Touya let this information sink in before he said anything. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"There is always a price for power," she told him, sadly. She refused to look him in the eyes. "If I ever used its power the consequences could be great. The truth of the matter is that we don't really know just how great."

Touya nodded his head in understanding. She was telling him that if she ever used the jewel she could die by the sheer power that it would pulse through her veins. It was a scary thing to picture and he looked at her with wonder. Why was she telling him this?

Kagome caught his look and smiled slightly. "I only thought it would be right to tell you since you are my brother. The reason no one is to know this is for my safety." He nodded again. There was no way he would tell anyone what she had told him. His mind was working hard trying to figure out the real reason she had told him. He was smarter than most and knew there was more to her reasons. The question was what.

Okay I know this is short, only six pages. I am going to start writing more tonight, but thought I would let ya'll read what I got so far… Hope you like and sorry again for the wait. Review please and it helps me update and gives me more ideas…


	7. Chapter 7

I got a review and I wanted to comment on it. They said that the way Kagome's mother told Kagome she was a demon was a "half assed fanfic moment". I am working on that part of the first chapter so…Yeah! ;)-

Okay sorry about all that…I had some great reviews, most of them, and I would love to say my thanks to:

Everyone! You know who you are. Sorry, but I'm feeling to lazy to write every thank you and what not…

Last Time:

Kagome caught his look and smiled slightly. "I only thought it would be right to tell you since you are my brother. The reason no one is to know this is for my safety." He nodded again. There was no way he would tell anyone what she had told him. His mind was working hard trying to figure out the real reason she had told him. He was smarter than most and knew there was more to her reasons. The question was what.

Ice Demon

Chapter 7:

Touya left the room still in thought. The others all could see the worry and wonder on his features. This confused them all, but they were sure that neither he nor Kagome would tell them what was going on at the moment, unless they thought it concerned them. It was clear that they or rather she did not since she took Touya into another room to tell him whatever it was she told him.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still sitting on the bed after Touya left. She couldn't help the sadness that seeped into her eyes. The possibilities that were to come haunted her ever waking moment and her once peaceful dreams. Her only goals at the moment were train, survive at least until the finals, and try to bring laughter to her friends and family while she could. She was sure Toshi was going to make his first move soon the question was what it would enfold.

"You alright, Kaggy girl," asked Kanji. She was looking at her new sister with worry. It wasn't hard to see the emotions that Kagome was feeling at the moment. Kagome was as open as a book whenever she thought she was alone or was deep in thought.

Kagome snapped her head in the direction of the familiar voice. Her thoughts on the possibilities of what was to come left with the panic of letting her guard down to the point that she hadn't realized Kanji was there. Kagome scolded herself for her stupidity at doing such a thing.

"No, but I will be," she told her new sister in her mind though she added, 'For now at least.' Kagome smiled reassuringly at Kanji as Kanji sat beside her on the bed.

"Don't let the possibilities of the future haunt you, live for the now and cherish what you have." Kanji told her. "But don't forget to plan ahead." She knew her dear friend and sister was in trouble and it wasn't hard to see this from either her or Touya. Kanji knew that Kagome would dwell on possibilities of the future and knew the price of such a thing was high and deadly.

Kagome laughed lightly. Those were defiantly the words she needed at the moment. Her eyes went to Kanji and she looked at her suspiciously. Did Kanji read her mind or what? Shaking that suspicious thought from her mind, she smiled at her sister. There seemed to always be someone approaching her for either her life or her power. It was time she stopped running from her problems and started to solve them, one way, or another.

"You're right Kanji. I do dwell on the possibilities and that is how I've been dealing with this threat, but I think I've got a plan started." Kagome informed her sister. The room they were in was once again shielded by a sound proof barrier as Kagome started to speak. Kanji noticed this immediately and looked at Kagome in confusion.

"When the time comes I'll need your help," stated Kagome. Her eyes were emotionless, shielding the feelings that Kanji was sure she didn't want to see at the moment. Kanji had a bad feeling about this, but agreed. "This needs to remain a secret between us for now."

Kanji left the room with a smiling Kagome. It was clear those two were up to something, but assumed it was girl stuff and shrugged it off. Those two seemed to like to play tricks and annoy all living things. Kagome caught this look from them all and laughed nervously while Kanji laughed out of amusement. It was clear to tell the difference between the two and even more questions were raised within their minds.

"If you don't mind I'm going out," announced Kagome. She had a duffle bag in her hands as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going," asked Kuwabara. Kagome looked over at him with a big grin and wide eyes. The excitement was evident in not only her eyes but her posture as well.

"I have a date and if I'm late he tends to get blood thirty," she told him, her face twisted into a sinister look. Kuwabara shuddered at the look she gave. None were looking, but if they were, they would have seen Hiei's eyes become cold and harder than usual at her words.

"Then hurry up and go," screamed Kuwabara. His eyes wide at the possibility of a blood thirsty demon, which would have to be very powerful to date Kagome, coming to there room for revenge on making her late.

"I'm gone," with that, she closed the door with a bang. Kanji laughed out at this, which confused the others. She had seen Hiei jump out the window and knew where Kagome was headed.

"What do you find so amusing," asked Kurama. He was sure Hiei was far from pleased at hearing of Kagome going on a date and he didn't find any of it funny. Kanji had a huge grin on as she skipped over to the window and looked out it, in the direction she knew they had gone.

"I take it none of you have ever met Kagome's date. He is very sinister and always blood thirsty though Kagome would argue that. You see Sesshomaru gave her a sword that is made of his fang, hair, and blood. It's very evil," Kanji told them. This had Yusuke laughing hard.

"You mean her date is a sword and Hiei thought it was a demon," he laughed. This got all them to go into their own form of amusement. Kanji looked at Yusuke with a raised brow.

"If I'm not mistaken you all thought it was an actual date. Kagome told me she calls it a date since she feels she is actually with Sesshomaru when she is training with his gift, since it is a piece of him. Thus she calls it a date." Kanji explained, before plopping back onto the chair closest to the window. Her eyes clouding over in thought of what Kagome was planning.

Kagome walked into a clear area away from all other life forms. She set her bag down and unzipped it. Her delicate hands pulled out a deadly weapon that was radiating a mass amount of evil demonic energy. The bag had shielded its aura, but now it was flowing freely. She was holding the hilt tightly as she brought it closer to her. The aura of the sword calmed down slightly as its aura mixed with hers.

"It looks like I'll need you once again," she whispered to the sword. It pulsed at her words. Her eyes started to glow red as the swords energy pushed her own back, somewhat. Hiei watched all this from the shadows.

Kagome's eyes continued to glow as she practiced. The sword led her through the motions that she had forgotten. It was clear that this sword was like no other. It seemed to love its wielder, train her, guide her, slow her when she became tired, and it probably would do all in its power to protect her. Hiei watched as Kagome's eyes stopped glowing and her movements came to a stop.

"So much like Sesshou, always wanting to be in complete control," Kagome mumbled in good nature. The sword pulsed once again as Kagome put it in its sheath. There was no way to hide her adoration for the sword, her eyes and body language told all. That sword was a precious object that she would fight to the death for and with.

"Alright Hiei you can come out now," called Kagome. She had felt him following her and knew he was still watching. Hiei wasted no time as he jumped and landed before her. Kagome turned towards him with a small smile and amusement dancing in her eyes. She quickly turned back towards her sword when it sent a pulse of evil energy out. It didn't like being ignored, especially over a male demon. The sword always thought of her as his and vice versa.

"This is your date," asked Hiei. A skeptical brow rose and Kagome couldn't help the deadly smirk that tugged at her lips. This was brought out by the demonic energy that laced up her arm from the sword. It had a mind of its own.

"Yes and he doesn't like the fact that you watched us," she told him. "He's very protective and possessive."

Hiei looked down towards the sword with hard eyes. He didn't need her to tell him that since it was already plainly clear just how protective and possessive it was. The dark aura that surrounded it was not unfamiliar either. Sesshomaru had obviously been the one to have this sword forged. His dark aura was the one that mingled with the weapon in Kagome's hand.

Kagome lowered her head as she thought over her decision. Would she survive? She didn't know, but she knew it was the right decision. There was no point telling the others since there was no way that they would sit to the side and let her take such a chance. This was the right thing to do and soon she would prove it. She just had to pretend everything was all right till then.

"Why don't we head back inside," asked Kagome. She didn't want to be out here any longer. There was something in her that felt wrong and she just wanted to go sleep it off. Her decision was right and she wouldn't let herself second guess her own decision. They would all understand she did the right thing in time.

Hiei shrugged and the two started to walk back towards the hotel unaware of the eyes that watched them with malice. Wrapped up in their own thoughts and worlds were they. It didn't matter for even if they knew they were being watched there wasn't anything they could have done that would keep them from being seen.

That night Kagome snuggled herself up against a sleeping Hiei. She felt bad for dragging them all into this, especially him though. She had dragged him deeper than she had the others. It gave her a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought what she might do to him. Deciding not to think of such things, she shoved those thoughts to the back of her head. Kanji had been right about dwelling over the future. She was with him now and she would enjoy this time. Hiei's arms tightened their hold around her waist as if he knew she was troubled. This caused her to smile as she gripped his shirt tightly.

Sesshomaru stood at the head of the table with those he trusted most sitting around him. They were all discussing the events that were to come and those that had already taken place. His golden eyes were void of all emotion, but his agitation was still seen in his stiff stature.

"We have been fighting back the force towards the northern border. They are all weaker youkai and it shouldn't take much longer before we over take them," this was spoken from a female. She had short red hair that defied gravity, sticking out in numerous places. Her fierce orange eyes glowed like the fires light.

"Have it done within the week, Takari," ordered Sesshomaru. The female demoness now known as Takari bowed.

"Yes my lord," she raised her head, as they continued the meeting.

"Machi," Sesshomaru looked over to a tall demon with long green hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were sea foam green in color and looked bored and lazy.

"We have not been able to pinpoint his true location, my lord. He doesn't remain in one place long enough. I have heard a rumor, that whatever it is he's planning, is coming to a close soon and from what they had said it, it sounded like they were going as planned for him. The number of his followers is growing at a rapid rate." Machi replied.

"I see. Miroku you and Sango will remain here. We need to tighten security. Shippo you will aid Machi and find out the facts. Use whatever means necessary. Inuyasha you will aid Takari and end this battle and then start preparing for the next. This Toshi bastard is keen on deception as you all know, so be suspicious and stay on guard." Sesshomaru ordered. His voice cold as ice with a fine chip that left them all feeling a bit frozen in place, but it didn't last long. They knew the extent that this demon would go and it wasn't something they wanted to see again.

Sesshomaru dismissed them then. He had things to think over. His mind kept going back to Kagome and something within him tightened in dread. She was planning something, he could feel it from here. The question was what…

Okay, I know I left this at a bad spot, but I wanted to get this out for all those who have been waiting. To top things off on my hectic life, I am having medical problems. The doctor's found a few things, but they are having problems figuring out exactly what it is, since I don't meet all the right criteria…Anyway I am trying to write between doctor visits, taking my kids to all their activities such as school and what not…Please be patient! I am continuing this fic so fear not!


End file.
